


Maybe You Shouldn’t Walk Down Creepy Alleyways When Going to Work, Dean Winchester

by notanotherthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, kinda weird but bare with me, the enemies to lovers nobody asked for, warning for slight non-con but no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherthursday/pseuds/notanotherthursday
Summary: Dean Winchester lives a quiet life after leaving the Family Business: the mob. Working in a coffee shop and greeting customers with smiles everyday, he’s enjoying his simpler life. But a confrontation in an alleyway on his way to work changes his life suddenly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Maybe You Shouldn’t Walk Down Creepy Alleyways When Going to Work, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slight warning: I originally wrote this for something else a while ago, and decided to finish it on a whim tonight. The writing is probably a little OOC at the beginning because of this. I decided to write in first person, for some reason, so if you see any third person pronouns not referring to another character, please let me know! Also Cas is a bit of an asshole at the beginning, because Cas is mean.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy! :-)

"Ah, fuck," I say, right as I am shoved facedown into the hard concrete by a sudden push against my back.

Take the creepy alleyway to work, I thought. It will be a shortcut, I thought. Nobody would attack you if you took the creepy alleyway, I thought.

Boy oh boy was I wrong.

~•~•~•~•~

I wake up from my impromptu "nap" in a dark room, lying flat on my back in a large four-poster bed. The sheets must have a thread count of at least 1000; they are the softest thing I have ever layer upon. The pillows are plush and it feels as though I am being absorbed into them. The black see-through drapes hanging from the rim of the bed obscure my view of the rest of the room. 

I make a move to sit upright, but I am stopped by a clanging pain that shoots through my head. I groan in frustration. 

"Guess I'll just lay here then."

As soon as I finish speaking, I hear somebody clearing their throat. 

My heart races as fear overcomes me, and I don't speak or move, and I try to make my breathing as shallow as I can.

I hear someone stand up, then I hear them start walking towards where I am laying prone on the bed. I try to get up and move away from the lurking presence, but the, now annoying, pain keeps me stuck where I am. 

I inhale suddenly and loudly as the drapes are drawn back, revealing a man I had seen before at my work. He would stop by the café I worked at every so often, and we would exchange pleasantries as I took his order, but I don't understand what he is doing here. 

The man's eyes seem to glow in the poorly lighted room, their blue color looking more black. 

I gulp, then speak slowly, "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

He responds, his voice just as deep as I remember from our few interactions before, "I'm not privy to that information."

"Could you at least tell me what's happening? Please!" I'm desperate to get answers, especially because of my current immobility. 

“You’ve been kidnapped, clearly.”

"I—"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No! My head hurts so much that it is causing me physical pain to fucking think. What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Concern flashes in those beautiful eyes of his, then he turns away from me, releases the drapes and leaves the room, the door closing with a soft 'snick' sound.

After a couple of minutes of torture, I apparently lose consciousness because, suddenly, I am woken up by a sharp pain in my arm, different from the throb in my head. 

I open my eyes slowly and glance down at the source of the pain: a syringe just removed from my forearm. 

I look up and it's the man again, and he's staring at me intently. 

"What was that?" I manage to croak out.

"Antidote to the poison you were injected with, just to keep you out for a little bit while we got you situated here."

"I was poisoned?"

"Only a little bit."

The man speaks monotonously when he talks, his tone making me feel like everything I have asked is stupid in relation to what he has to say. It's a quality I admire in everyday life, but this is becoming jarringly not everyday life.

"Can you tell me more about why I'm here?" I push again, my head thankfully starting to feel a little bit better.

"My boss finds you interesting, Dean Winchester. I was just ordered to watch over you for now."

"Were you the one who took me?"

"No, I'm not usually out on the field."

"Why the hell would your 'boss' want anything to do with me? I purposefully gave myself the most vanilla life when I left my home as soon as I graduated high school. I'm not in the so-called family business anymore. I thought once I left home, all would clear up!"

The man shrugs, his face blank. "I don't know what she wants with you. But I myself have learned that you can never escape your past easily." He runs a hand through his messy hair, the strands going effortlessly, well, everywhere. The movement makes me momentarily forget what he just said.

"Were you born into the criminal underworld as well, then?"

The man nods.

"Then you know how inconvenient this is for me, man. If you tried to leave too, and couldn't, you know what I was trying to escape, don't you? And you know that if our places were switched, you would want out just as much as I do."

The man looks at me, considering what I said. "While that may be true, Dean, you know I can't disobey orders from the boss."

I deflate. "Well thanks for nothing, whoever the fuck you are. I hope you'll regret this soon."

"Why would I regret this? You claim you left your family, your home, to get out of the life. Why would they know where you are? And I was the one tasked with sending in your immediate resignation letter for that café you worked at before this, so nobody will come looking for you there. The only people who know your current location are my boss and me."

True terror seeps into my gut, settling there in the most unpleasant area it could. 

Nobody can save me.

I am utterly alone.

I feel tears burning at the edges of my eyes, the feeling foreign after such a long time without crying. 

How did I even get into this situation? 

"I just don't understand," my voice cracks a little, "why does your boss want me?"

The door springs open as another person enters my room and moves to stand next to the man. 

It's a woman, his boss I'm guessing, and she has a stern look on her face. She has long, blonde hair, and is dressed plainly in blue jeans and a white blouse.

The man speaks, his normal indifference dissipating at the woman's presence. "Hello, boss. I gave him the antidote, and I've left the explanation for you to do, since you were the one that wanted him here. I'm leaving now."

I almost don't want him to leave, it seemed like he was starting to listen to what I was saying, but the woman, his boss, nods, only saying, "Leave, Castiel."

I hear the door close again as he exits the room, and I am left alone with the 'boss' who apparently wants me.

~•~•~•~•~

The boss sits down on the bed, staring at me laying there. 

A look of pure fascination finds its place in her expression, the look semi-familiar to me, as I'm sure I myself have made the same face on numerous occasions. What I can't understand, though, is why.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The boss continues to stare at me, before realizing that I've spoken. 

"Oh, uh..." Her face takes on a red hue, partially visible in the dim light. "I, uh...wanted to get to know you, Dean. On an emotional level...and maybe more?" She looks away from my face.

What the hell?

"Are you saying you kidnapped me just because you want to date me? Lady, next time just ask!"

She spins around to face me again. "It's not that easy! I tried before and you barely even looked at me!"

I rack my head for if, or when, I may have seen her face before, but nothing comes up. "When did you try?"

"When we were little! Surely, you must remember when we first met. It was 12 years ago, when I was 9 and you had just turned 17. At your party! I wished you a happy birthday and asked if you would date me, so we could get married."

I feel my eye twitch as I listen to her recount our initial meeting. "I don't remember that. Are you sure it was me you were talking to? And not my brother? We didn't really look alike when we were teenagers, but people still got us confused."

She freezes. "Excuse me? You have a brother?"

"Had a brother. Name was Sam. He died a couple years ago, when he was 22. Got shot by a gang member that he was buying crack from."

The boss starts shaking. "B-b-but...I loved him!"

Lady, you didn't even know him. I shrug. "I did too, but he's gone now. You can't bring him back." No matter how hard you try. I take a tired breath. Thankfully, my headache is almost completely gone, but now I am just tired. "So, since I am not at all who you wanted, can you let me go now? I won't press charges."

The boss glares at me. "No. If I can't have him, you will simply have to do." She crawls up onto the bed and creeps closer to me, her eyes darkening. 

"Woah! Hey, hey. No!" I exclaim.

She stops moving, a look of hazy confusion crossing over her features.

"I'm gay, lady." Not exactly true, more bi, but I can't exactly just let myself get assaulted by some random chick.

"Excuse me?" Her confusion changes into incredulity.

"I'm homosexual, I like it up the butt, only dick makes me thick."

She stares at me for a moment, eyes blank, before she gets off the bed and walks away, towards the door.

I yell out before she leaves, "Hey! Wait, can I go?"

She stops in her tracks. "No. I'll wear you down and one day you will be begging for me to be with you." Then she leaves.

"Ah, fuck," I say.

~•~•~•~•~

On what I assume is the next morning, I am woken up by Castiel entering my room. I sit up in bed, blinking away sleep, and release my legs from under the blanket. Castiel puts a plate with some toast and eggs on my lap, the warmth from the plate heating my stuff legs up.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast," Castiel answers, ever the man of few words.

"Thank you."

"You didn't get any food yesterday, and we can't have you starving before my sister gets her wishes answered."

"She's your sister? No wonder you couldn't leave. If she's as goddamn insistent with you as she is with me, I'm surprised you aren't at her side all the fucking time," I remark.

"I did say I was out of the business once, Dean. She forced me back in when our mother died last year."

"Oh." I inwardly cringe. "Were you close with your mom?" 

"She raised Rachel and me, so to some degree, we were fairly close. But I came back because I felt responsible for the way Rachel's life was heading after our mom died."

"I got it. If I had known that after I left, my brother would take a turn for the worse, becoming someone I couldn't recognize, I would have come back too. But I cut off all contact with my family when I left; I only heard about his death on the news four years ago," I explain.

Maybe if I keep talking to Castiel, he could get me out of here. 

Castiel considers my words. "I'm sorry about that." His voice isn't as passive as usual. There's hope yet!

Then, Castiel stands up, and leaves the room, walking as if a fire is on his heels.

I'm left alone in the room again, the plate of food still full in my lap. I stare down at it and slide the egg onto the toast, making a sad little sandwich.

It doesn't taste bad at all.

~•~•~•~•~

Eventually, I get up out of the bed, my legs shaky and weak from disuse. I walk around the room, finally seeing it's full size as I emerge from the cocoon of drapes around the large bed.

The room is large too. There is a window, shaded by heavy curtains, a leather armchair next to them. I push aside the curtains, wincing at the sunlight that streams into the room. There is a bookshelf stocked full of books, all in some weird script. There is a dresser with a mirror, small photo frames of pressed flowers poised on the surface, a small clock between them. A fireplace, another regal armchair placed next to it. A door to a grand bathroom, where I stop to relieve myself, and observe the walk-in shower and giant mirror across the wall the sink is on. Through the bathroom, there is another door to a closet, stocked with numerous outfits. They all look clean, so I change out of my slightly stinky work uniform and into a comfy pair of gray sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt. I walk back into the main room and take a seat in the armchair by the window, squinting to look outside in an attempt to discern where I am. 

All I see is a grassy field, so different from the bustling city I was yanked from yesterday. I continue to stare outside, hoping to see someone or something, but after about half an hour, I give up. I sit up and step towards the bookshelf. I look at some of the titles. The language is totally unfamiliar to me. Despite my parents' attempt to teach numerous languages to me, I refused out of spite for everything they put me through at such a young age. Besides, who the fuck even needs to know Latin when you're in the mob? All the books seem old though, like they should be sitting in a museum instead of my kidnappers' estate.

I jump as the door freaks open. It's Castiel, and he seems shocked to see me upright instead of laying down on the bed.

"Hi," I awkwardly push out. "I hope you don't mind, but I changed my clothes." I mentally slap myself. Why the fuck am I apologizing to him?

"No, that's alright. You weren't told that you couldn't." He steps towards me, his frame making me feel small despite my height and muscly build. I had seen before in the café that he was tall and real fucking ripped, but there I was behind a counter. Here, with nothing between us, I can't help myself from feeling small. Especially under his gaze.

I take a step back from him, only to smack against the bookshelf. I freeze and take in a sharp breath. 

He looks at me curiously. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

I scoff in disbelief. "Seriously? Look, man, I've been fucking kidnapped and apparently I'm not going to be let go because you're sister 'wants me' or some shit and I already told her that there's no way in hell that that is going to happen because I'll never want her! She can't seem to get that through her thick head! So, if you could get me the fuck out of here, that would be real nice!"

Castiel looks taken aback at my outburst. "She wants you?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "That's all you got from that?"

"I'm just surprised. She's never shown any interest in anybody."

"Well apparently when she was nine, sparks flew between her and my thirteen year old brother, and now because he's dead, she's settling for me."

Castiel looks down my body, then back up, his piercing gaze stopping at my lips for a moment, before meeting my eyes. "I'm sure you're much better than your brother in all regards though."

I squirm, my cheeks feeling slightly heated at him blatantly checking me out. "That's not going to change that I'm not attracted to women who fucking kidnap people. She'll never get what she wants from me because I won't respond to her raping me." 

"I see."

"See what?"

"Nothing." Castiel moves to leave again, but I catch his arm, my fingers seeming to move on their own. I'm surprised by just how jacked he feels for a moment.

"Wait," I say. "Could you help me convince her that she doesn't need me here? So I can go? Please?"

Castiel looks down his nose at me. "I don't do favors, I do jobs. If you could pay me somehow, I'd consider it."

"How could I pay you? You took me out of my job so now I have no income, I don't have access to any of my accounts, and I'm guessing that you don't need my crappy apartment to live. What could you want from me?"

"I can think of something." He drags his gaze down my body again. 

I let go of his arm. "No!"

"I'm not going to assault you. You have to want it as bad as I do, either for me, eventually, getting you out of here, or for your own pleasure." Castiel walks towards the door. "Think it over, Dean."

I am left alone in the room again, my body shaking with slight fear and anticipation, my mind turning over itself. What if?

~•~•~•~•~

At 12:30, Rachel returns, and I inwardly cringe as soon as she steps through the threshold, holding a bowl of steaming soup. She sets the bowl on the dresser before sitting on the bed, her favorite place to plop herself in.

"So, Dean. How are you liking it here? Have you considered what I've said?" Rachel presses, leaning forward to show off her cleavage pushing out of her very low cut dress. My stomach turns at the sight.

"I don't know how else to tell you this, Rachel, but I'm gay. I have no physical attraction to women. Dress however you want, wear nothing for whatever I care, but you will never get the response you want out of me," I insist.

Rachel pouts, then gets up off the bed and strolls towards me, a smirk revealing itself on her face. "How about if I do this?" Rachel says, before sitting herself in my lap, and pressing her lips against me. 

I try my best to push her off of me but she grasps my arms with all of her strength. Her tongue pushes itself into my mouth and she moves her hips against mine, trying to get a rise out of me. 

Then, she moans, and I start feeling physically ill. My stomach is in knots and my eyes are wide and I can feel tears starting to fall. I squirm against her, trying my hardest to wiggle myself out of her tight hold. 

Finally, I manage to push her off of me and onto the floor. I rush towards the bathroom, and lean over the toilet, heaving breaths into the bowl. I'm shaking and sweating and freezing all at the same time. I gag into the toilet, then feel my stomach upend itself.

When I finish puking, I hear the door to the room open, then close again. I stand up on shaky legs and grab the bowl of soup, then dump it into the sink, washing its contents down with water. I can't bring myself to eat anything she touched.

I undress and step into the shower, determined to get every last imprint of her off of me. I bathe quickly, but thoroughly, and I am out of the shower and into a new pair of sweatpants and a new t-shirt in hardly any time. I crawl into the soft sheets of the bed, and finally, I let myself cry.

~•~•~•~•~

After I wake up from my deep sleep, the clock reads it is 7:00pm. Next to the clock is a plate of some type of casserole dish, a note on top of the fork.

It reads:  
"Dean- you were asleep when I came in, so I left this here for you. If you have decided you do want to get out of here, slide this note back under your door, into the hallway. If you don't, just toss the note. It's green bean casserole, in case you were curious. -Castiel."

I take the plate into my hands and eat, my still-sensitive stomach growling at the warm smell and taste. The casserole makes me feel better, restores my energy, and clears my head. 

I do want to get out of here. I don't know if I can let myself be touched by Rachel again. Just the thought of what she did to me sends shivers down my spine, and not in a pleasant way. I've made up my mind.

I have to get out of here.

As soon as I finish my plate, I slide the note under the door, trying to open it first, then realizing it is locked. Of course it is. I sit down in the chair by the fireplace staring at the unlit logs while I wait to see what Castiel does.

I hear the door handle turn and I face the door, mustering up more bravado than I actually feel. The door opens and Castiel steps in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello," he says back. He walks towards the armchair by the window, and drags it towards me, sitting himself in it across from me. He rests his elbows on his considerably-sized thighs, and my eyes catch there. "My sister told me what happened." 

I can't look at him after he says this. I'm so ashamed of myself and embarrassed about my reaction that meeting his eyes seems frightening.

"It's alright," he says, and his voice is so desperate that I meet his eyes. "I just wanted to say that I am so, so sorry. I have never hated her more."

I feel my eyes tearing up again as he speaks. 

"Which is why I," he takes a shaky breath. "I'm going to leave with you, Dean."

I shift suddenly in my seat, surprise making me inhale a sharp breath. "Really?" I ask.

Castiel smirks. "I don't lie, Dean."

I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. If we escape together, we both know who and what to avoid, where we can stay hidden together. It's much more appealing than the circumstances in which I left my house 10 years ago. 

I look at him and nod, slowly at first, but as he starts to smile, I nod faster. "Yes!" 

"Awesome," he breathes out. "So, here's the thing." His face falls. "I'll need you to do something. And if you can't do it, I understand, but this is the only idea for escape I have been able to come up with."

"Tell me."

"You know how you were knocked out, then poisoned to get you here?"

"I seem to remember real fucking clearly, yes." He flinches at my words and the subtle dig in them.

"I'm sorry." He looks down at his hands, nervously fidgeting with them as he talks. "But we'll need to administer another poison, so you can seem sick enough that you need to go to the hospital. And I'll offer to take you, but we won't go. I'll only give you a little bit of the poison, enough to make the symptoms arise, but not to kill you. And if the standard treatment of fresh air to treat the poison doesn't work, I'll have the antidote with me, one of the perks of being in an organized crime group." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I trust you, Cas." At the nickname, he startles slightly. "I don't know if I should, but I do. If you think this will work, and that we can get out of here...then I'm with you. 100%."

His smile is now genuine, so real that my heart skips a beat. I haven't been hopeful in a while, but seeing his face at this moment, it brings all sorts of uplifting emotions to me. 

I break the brief silence, opening my mouth to ask, "So...when do we start?"

"I'll need to go grab the poison first. I'll give it to you in some coffee, we'll wait a bit, about 20 minutes, until you start feeling something, and then I'll go tell Rachel that you aren't feeling well. It should be smooth sailing on the plan from then on," Cas patiently explains.

"Exactly what poison are you going to use?" Now that I know that this is happening now, my worky starts to increase. It's not like knowing the name of the poison will help me in any fucking way, but I tend to crave answers to everything when I'm paranoid.

"Cyanide," he says, then quickly adds, "but again I'm not administering a lethal dose. So please don't worry."

I push a breath out of my mouth, then nod. "I'm ready. Go do your thing." I wink at him.

Cas gets up and leaves the room, and I am left only shaking a little bit, my anxiety increasing as I think too much about it. 

I mentally slap myself.

Then physically slap myself, just for good measure.

Come on, Dean. No panic attack now. No reason to be nervous. Just think about anything else.

This train of thought continues, until it's put to a halt by Cas coming back into the room. A steaming cup of coffee in his hand, he sits back down in front of me and carefully hands the mug to me. 

I move to take a sip, then stop. "W-What about money, and...and jobs? When we leave?"

Cas leans forward and brushes his hand across my jaw, caressing it ever so lightly. I want to lean in. The physical intimacy he offers is so enticing.

"Please don't worry about that, Dean. I got it handled. Luckily, I've had my own private bank account for years. Rachel has no idea it exists. We should have enough money in there for at least two years. By then we should have jobs, an apartment, and maybe a cat for good measure."

"A cat?" I ask, in awe at the mental picture he's managed to create.

"I've always wanted a black one, with some ridiculous name." He looks me in the eyes. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

I grin and look down into the coffee. "Yup." 

And I drink it.

After downing most of it, Cas looks at me expectantly. 

"Even laced with cyanide, you make a mean coffee, sir. If it tastes like this every morning, or even better than this because of the lack of poison, I'm looking forward to sharing it with you."

Cas laughs awkwardly, probably not sure how he should react to the fact that I just drank poisoned coffee and am now joking about it. After a moment, he says, "I guess I'm looking forward to mornings, too. With you." He turns away from me, a slight blush visible on the tips of his ears and his cheeks.

I inwardly squeal at how adorable the simple action is. I stand up and walk to the dresser to put the empty mug down. Sitting back across from Cas, I attempt to start a conversation with longevity to waste time while we wait for the poison to start making me feel sick. 

"Uh...what's your favorite color?"

Cas gives me an incredulous look, shrugs, then answers, "Yellow, I guess." I glance down at his clothing, not seeing a hint of yellow. I raise my eyebrow, and he shrugs. "What about yours?"

"I like red, makes me happy for some reason. What about your favorite food? Mine is pie. Just any kind of pie. You can't make me choose. There was this place just down the street from where we lived when I was a kid that had the best pie ever. The most delicious thing I've ever had. I'll try and make it for us one day."

"That sounds wonderful. For me...well I haven't really had anything utterly groundbreaking. I'm happy with a burger, or even with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"You'll be easy to cook for, then." I glance around the room, looking for more things to talk about. "Hey, I saw this bookshelf with all those books," I point towards the shelf, "Do you read and speak whatever language that is?"

"Yes." I swoon. "Its Enochian, but I haven't spoken it in a long time. It's an old language, and I've never heard of anyone but people in my, admittedly large, family speaking it. They took it upon themselves to teach everyone who came into the business. I forgot those books were even in here." He chuckles fondly.

"I wish my parents had tried harder to teach me any language. I only know English, and a little bit of Spanish."

"Maybe once we're out of here, I can teach you?" Cas suggests.

I smile. "That would be nice."

Cas looks pleased at the idea. "Have you ever wanted any pets? I mentioned the cat earlier..."

"I really don't care, as long as I'm not the only one taking care of it." I wink at him. "Maybe a couple of tetras? I've always liked how calm fish tanks are."

"A cat and a fish tank: what could go wrong!" He chuckles lightly, the deep sound resonating in me. 

"I think we should get eight fish, one that looks different than the rest. Then we can have Snow White and the rest of the fish are the seven dwarves." I feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards at the idea. Cas' reaction is the same.

"It's perfect, Dean."

I grin at him, then frown as my chest starts to burn.

A concerned look openly visible on his face, Cas puts a hand on my shoulder. "Has it started?"

"Yup," I say weakly. Fuck that hurts.

Cas rushes out of the room, and I clutch meekly at my chest. The pain seems to be building as time crawls slowly by.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, but when Cas returns, I have assumed the fetal position on the thickly carpeted floor. He grabs at me, pulling me up into his arms.

I hear Rachel say, "Please bring him back home safe, Cassie!" and I flinch at the grating sound of her voice.

I'm bouncing in Cas' arms as he practically sprints out the front door toward whatever vehicle he has secured for us. He lays me gently in the back seat, then starts driving the car. 

I think I pass out, which I've been doing a lot more often than usually lately. When I wake up, I'm being moved into a different car, in the parking lot of what looks like the hospital. 

That was smart of him to switch the cars, in case the other one could be tracked. 

Then we are on our way again. Cas rolls down the windows of this car, and the fresh air helps me regain part of my strength. I can't explain coherently, but it's making me feel so much better.

Cas pulls the car into a backwoods property that looks like it hasn't been touched in years.

He opens the passenger door and, thankfully, I am able to walk again, with a little bit of help. "Where are we?" I ask, glad my voice doesn't sound as quivery anymore.

"This is an old cabin my parents owned for when we wanted to escape the city for a while. We never used it though. I doubt Rachel even knows where it is, but just to be safe, we'll only stay here for a little bit. Just enough time to get you cleaned off."

Cas guides me to the door and through the house, towards a bathroom with one of the most rudimentary showers I've ever seen. Cas helps me undress, then shoves me under the water, handing me a bar of soap.

"Wash everywhere," he instructs, then leaves me alone.

When I step out of the shower, a towel is left for me, along with a change of clothing. I dry myself and change into the comfy flannel and jeans and run my fingers through my hair. I'm already feeling infinitely better than a couple hours before.

I step out of the bathroom and take in the rest of the cabin. The rustic décor looks weathered despite its told lack of use, and the house only has the bare minimum of furnishings in it. 

Cas is sitting on the couch, snacking on a Twinkie from a pile on the table. He pats the spot next to him, and I stumble over and plop myself down there. He hands me a Twinkie.

"I found them in one of the cupboards! I'm not sure how old they are, but we both know that with the amount of chemicals put in here, they are practically immortal."

I nod and open the Twinkie, eating it slowly so as not to aggravate my recovering body. I finish the cake, then ask, "Where are we going to go now?"

"I was thinking some small town, about an hour away from a suburb where we can get anything we won't be able to get in the town. And of course in a different state. I was thinking down in Georgia? That's far enough from here...we'll have to drive it though. It'll be about two days worth of driving, but by the time we get there, you should be completely better."

"Do you have a town there in mind?" I ask.

"I know of this place called Ball Ground. I had a friend from school that lived there before moving up here. It's about two hours from Atlanta, and an hour from the nearest suburb, so it sounded perfect to me."

"That sounds alright. Will we need to change our names?"

A slightly worried look passed over Cas' face. "You will probably be fine, maybe just your last name. I'll probably need to change mine."

"What should we change it to?"

"I'll change mine to Steve Smith. And maybe you can be Dean Smith? If that's alright with you? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You're not pressuring me. Of course I'll be Dean Smith!" I leap across the couch and hug him tightly, his arms coming up my back to hold me to him after a moment.

"Are you okay to go now? The earlier we get there, the safer we are."

"Do you want to change your name first?"

"No, I'll do it when we cross state lines, in Virginia probably. Then we can go to a court and have our wedding officiated."

"Then, yes. I'm ready."

We get back into the car, this time I'm sitting in the passenger seat, though. 

~•~•~•~•~

When we reach Virginia the next day, we are both a little worse for the wear. We stop in Richmond and Cas gets his name legally changed to Steve Smith. 

"Does this mean I don't call you Cas anymore?"

"No, it means you are the only one who can call me Cas."

"And if we're in public?"

"Please call me Cas. If anyone is nosy enough to ask, just say it's a nickname."

"Okay. So to court now?"

Cas flushes. "Let's go get married."

~•~•~•~•~

The ceremony, if you can call it that, was short. We just walked in, signed the documents, and now we are legally married.

A little bit underwhelming to me, but I can't say I'm disappointed in my groom. Even with a day on the road under his belt, he still looks real fucking hot.

I clutch at his hand as we walk out of the court, a bout of dizziness coming over me. 

"Everything all right?"

I steady my breathing. "Yeah, just a little nauseous."

Cas squeezes my hand. "I'm sorry." He glances me over. "If it's any consolation, you're beautiful."

I chuckle lightly and push at his arm with the hand not holding his. He grins at me, and I grin back.

"Ready to find a home, Dean?"

"Yup."

~•~•~•~•~

The next day, around 10am, we arrive in Ball Ground, Georgia. The town is a small cluster of shops, advertising the best hotdogs in the area. It's slightly kitschy, but not as bad as Dollywood, Tennessee. If passed through there a couple times, and was disappointed every time.

Cas and I stop at a hotdog place and ask our bouncy waitress for advice on lodgings in the area. 

"Oh, well there's a small motel a little down the street. They should be able to get y'all settled until you find a place. I think there're couple of properties around the edge of town, though, where y'all can live. I'd go ask Jo about it though. She owns the bakery next door and knows all the town's latest happenings." Her southern drawl is pronounced in her diction, and I find it charming. Maybe Ball Ground won't be so bad? "Would you boys like to like anything to eat?"

"I'll have one of your "world-famous hotdogs" please," Cas orders, then looks at me.

"Yeah, I'll have one too. And a side order of fries. Thanks." I smile awkwardly at her.

The waitress scribbles our orders down on her tiny notepad she procured from her apron. "Well, I'll send that to the cook. Please just flag me down if you need anything at all. My name's Charlie." She half walks, half skips away from our table.

I turn towards Cas, who's sitting across from me. "Do you think I could be a waiter here? It seems like a decent enough job. And Charlie is the only one in here now, and it's almost lunch time!"

Cas grins at me. "If you wanted to, you'll probably smell like hotdogs all hours of the day though," Cas laughs. "I'm not complaining, it might just make me want you more than I already do."

I shift in my seat and glance around, making sure nobody was close enough to hear him say that. Then, I kick him under the table.

He winces. "I guess you're feeling all better now, huh?"

"Yup, I really am." Charlie comes back to our table with three plastic baskets, two with hotdogs in them, one with a mountain of fries. 

"If you boys need anything else, let me know!" She moves to walk away, but I stop her.

"Are you hiring here?"

Charlie turns back around. "Yes." She sounds relieved at the idea of someone else working with her. "We are. Are you interested?"

"Yes, since he and I are settling here, we thought it would be good for us to find work," I explain.

Charlie nods. "I'll tell boss about you, he'll probably come talk to you after y'all finish eating. Enjoy your meal!"

I lock eyes with Cas and say, "I have obtained a career, and what have you been doing all this time? That's right, sitting in awe at my awesomeness."

"Don't fluff yourself too much. I wasn't "in awe at your awesomeness," I was thinking about you in an apron like her's, and how cute you'd look."

I look down at my food and pick up the hotdog. Biting into it, I almost gasp at the flavor. Coming from New York to Georgia, hotdogs were not the thing on my mind that I thought would improve, but I stand corrected. Well, sit corrected. 

I devour the sausage in a couple bites, then dump a glob of honey mustard on the side of the gargantuan basket of fries. The fries, surprisingly, are just as good as the hotdogs. I push the platter towards Cas, urging him to try them. He's also finished his hotdog, and together, we wolf down the fries in less than two minutes.

Charlie returns to our table with a pudgy man, who I assume is her boss. I stand up, wiping my fingers free of salt before shaking his hand, and introduce myself.

"Hello, sir. My name is Dean...Smith. I'm new in town, just got here today. I was told you were hiring waitstaff?"

If I thought Charlie's accent was pronounced, then I was very much wrong. The man's voice has so much of a drawl that I hang on to every word he says, trying to keep my attention focused on him. "That we are, brother. And I 'eard you were looking for a job here. Luckily, we don' got any requirements for hire. Jus' gotta be old enough. Let me know when you can start working, Mr. Smith."

"How about in a week? My...husband and I want to get settled into our new place as quickly as we can." I motion towards Cas.

"That's alright with me. See you then, or sooner if you decide to come back for more of our dogs."

"Will do, sir." As he leaves, I take my seat across from Cas again. I shake my hands in excitement. "I did it!"

Cas just looks at me for a moment, then shakes his head. "Are you ready to find a house?"

"You bet your ass I am. Let's do this shit!"

We leave the restaurant, leaving a generous tip for Charlie, and go to the bakery next door, ready to talk to Jo. Cas holds the door open for me then walks right up to the counter of the shop. 

"Could I speak to Jo please? I'm here to ask about properties for sale in the area."

A pretty blonde woman pokes her head up from behind the counter. "Speaking," she says.

Cas explains how we are new to Ball Ground and are looking for a place to live while I take in the bakery. It's rustic decorations and aromatic smell make me feel cozy and warm. There's a wall with a bunch of shelves stocked full of different types of breads, flours, sugars, and there's a glass cabinet next to the counter with various cakes, pastries, and...PIES!!!

Jo speaks up after listening to Cas, "Oh, yeah boys. I know of a couple places. Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Something fairly small, just one bedroom, if any place is available," I respond.

"Got it." She grabs a notepad and starts scribbling on it. "So here are all the properties for sale around Ball Ground. I've circled the one that's a one bedroom. The other places have at least three bedrooms."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim. 

Cas steps in, "And could we get a pie? We're celebrating something...important."

Jo smiles and walks over to the glass cabinet. "Any one you like!"

Cas looks at me and I say, "Whichever one you want. This is your special pie."

Cas puts his hand on his chin and rubs it, observing the cakes with a pensive stare. "That's a lot of responsibility coming from you. We'll take the cherry pie, please."

Jo nods and busies herself with preparing our cake package. I tap Cas lightly on the arm. "What are we celebrating?"

"You're recovery, me rescuing you from hell, the place once called home, and..." Cas reaches for my hand. "Our marriage."

I can feel my cheeks flush red. 

Jo hands us the pie and Cas steps up to the counter to pay. We walk out of the bakery.

Cas takes in a deep breath. "Let's go find that motel, and hopefully they have a fridge that we can put the pie in."

~•~•~•~•~

The motel, thankfully, does have mini fridges in every room. It's actually a really nice motel for being in such a small town. They offer free breakfast and wifi, have semi-large rooms with functioning bathrooms, and it's all for $100 a night. 

As soon as Cas unlocks our room, I rush to the bathroom, ready to bathe all the stench of our travels off of me. As I shower, I can hear Cas bustling around the room.

I get out of the shower and dry myself. My body sticky from the humid bathroom, I decide not to change into my jeans and flannel, and I walk out of the bathroom with the towel around my waist. 

Cas looks at me and smiles. He gets up from where he was sitting on the bed and walks towards me. He runs his fingers through my hair lovingly, then walks into the bathroom. I hear the shower running a moment later. 

I frown because I forgot to grab my clothes out of the bathroom. I open the closet and find a gray robe hanging there, courtesy of the motel, and put that on. 

Cas and I didn't bring anything to unpack, so I'm guessing our next stop is a grocery store or a convenience store, so we can get food, clothing, and anything else we may need. 

I sit on the bed and swing my legs back and forth, waiting for Cas to get out of the shower. When he finally gets out, he is dressed and holding my clothes in his hand. He tosses them at me and I catch them easily. I start to drop the towel from my waist, teasing him a little bit, then step back into the bathroom to change.

"We going to the store now?" I ask Cas as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I saw a convenience store a couple buildings away from the motel. I was thinking we could just walk there."

"Sounds good." I start to walk towards the door, but Cas catches at my hand. I turn around and he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and take in his scent, the same one on me, probably, but it smells different on him. Better on him.

Cas lets go after a minute, and says, "Thank you."

I grin at him and grab his hand, walking with him out the door.

We continue walking hand-in-hand until we reach the convenience store. Walking in, I head straight towards the freezers in the back of the store, shopping basket in hand, while Cas looks for essentials. I grab boxes of frozen dinosaur chicken nuggets, Texas toasts, pasta, and fried rice and sesame chicken. In the refrigerated section, I grab a quart of milk and some carrots and cucumber. Lastly, I get some bread, peanut butter, jelly, chips, and some other snacks.

I walk to the front of the store and find Cas waiting there for me, his stuff already bagged. The man at the counter rings up my food haul, a kind of dazed look on his face the entire time he's scanning, and sends us on our way. 

"What did you find?" I ask Cas.

"I'll show you when we get back."

I increase my walking pace, hoping to get back sooner. I hear Cas laugh behind me, and then he's right next to me again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says, then grabs my face, stopping me from moving, and kisses me on the cheek. He nuzzles there for a moment, then takes my hand, and we start walking again. I can feel my face burn a little bit.

We make it back to the motel in no time, and unload our bags on the bed. Cas chuckles at the dinosaur chicken nuggets.

"What? They just taste better when they're shaped like dinos!" I defend.

"I'm sure they do." Cas agrees. 

I look at the stuff Cas bought. There's a couple of plain t-shirts, a package of laundry detergent, two toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, some boxers, a cutting knife and cutting board set, some plastic plates and silverware, a pair of scissors, some hair and body wash, and...

"Did you buy condoms? And then fucking lube?" I ask in alarm.

"We need to be prepared, Dean."

I hide my face in my hands, slightly embarrassed. No wonder the man at the counter looked so surprised. 

"Did you tell that man you were buying them for your spouse or something? 'Cause I don't think he was expecting me to be your husband."

"I might've said that." Cas grabs the box of condoms. "I said I was going to buy the essentials, Dean. And I think these are pretty essential."

"I agree, but maybe don't brag to the man about how you're going to be screwing your spouse silly next time." I roll my eyes.

"Is that what I'm going to be doing?" I look at Cas and he licks his lips. I shake my head and get off the bed. I start putting the stuff up, all the food hardly fitting in the mini fridge. I take the boxers and shirts out of their packages and place them neatly into the drawers. Cas just sits on the bed and watches me the entire time. 

When I finish working, I glare at Cas. "Thanks for your help, sweetheart."

"You can't blame me for admiring you, Dean." 

I roll me eyes again. "You haven't seen half of this view yet."

"It's always good to have something to look forward to in life." Cas muses.

"If you're a good boy and will come with me and do all the talking as we look at the house on that little post-it note there." 

Cas stares at me. "That I can do."

~•~•~•~•~

We drive over to the house that Jo had circled. I immediately like the way it looks. It's a one-story, ranch-style house, painted a bluish gray color with a red door. It has a two car garage and an adorable front porch. 

"I like it already," I say.

"Me too." Cas takes my hand and we walk up to the front door and knock. After a moment, an older man opens the door. "Hello, sir. My name is Steve Smith, and this is Dean. We heard from Jo that your house was for sale, and we are interested in possibly buying."

"Ah, Jo. She's such a nice lady. Yes, I am selling, would you like to come look inside?"

"If I may ask, sir," Cas says as we walk inside. "Why are you selling?" 

"I married my second wife this last week and I'm moving in with her because she has the bigger house. I'll be leaving most of the furniture here. I'm only going to be taking the couch in the living room and the mattress out of the bedroom. Feel free to get rid of the rest of the furniture, or keep it if y'all like it."

Cas and I nod. 

I take in the house. Like the bakery, the rustic decoration is ever present here. The wood floors are a deep brown, the walls painted a nice and warm gray. The house is cool and the layout is uncomplicated. The kitchen is the perfect size and the living room is cozy. The master (and only) bedroom is large, having a decently sized walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. 

"I still like it," I whisper to Cas.

"Me too," Cas whispers back. "Sir, we would like to buy the house."

"Sounds good, boys." The man walks us to the kitchen, where we all sit at the wooden table. He pushes some papers across the table and Cas takes out a checkbook. He signs the documents and writes the check for $165,000. I wish I could write checks for that much wow. 

"Now, I'm gonna be here still for two more weeks, but after then, I'll cash this check and the house is yours."

Cas and I shake the old man's hand and walk out of the house, our house. We hop in the car and leave the property.

Cas drives us around Ball Ground while we look for a place to eat. We come across a little German restaurant and decide to dine there. We are seated at a little booth and I order a Jägerschnitzel and Cas orders a sausage sampler. We get our food very quickly and eat like we haven't eaten in years. 

As we leave the restaurant, Cas says, "Ready for some celebratory pie?"

I gasp, "I'd almost forgotten! Of course I'm ready. I'm driving though." I level my gaze at him.

Cas rolls his eyes and gives in, tossing me the keys. I hop into the pretty crappy car, not the worst choice though, and rev the engine. Living in the city made me miss late nighttime drives. I drive us back towards the motel, practically bouncing in my seat at the thought of the pie awaiting us there. Cas smiles softly at me every so often and I try not to notice. Feelings never having been my strong suit, I try to think less about the man I am now married to and focus on the purr of the engine, the wheel in my hands, and the road ahead.

The motel wasn't exactly far from the restaurant we ate at, but the drive seemed to last forever. When we get there, Cas rushes to help me out of the car, and I subconsciously reach for his open hand. 

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

I grin at him. "All better, and ready to satisfy my cravings." He stared at me and I realize what I just said, and what it sounds like. "For-for pie. I like pie."

Cas' eyebrows shift up. "I know, Dean." We continue walking towards our room. "And if you have cravings for anything else, just let me know."

I stop in my tracks and sputter at the suggestion. Then, with determination, I grab his hand and match us quickly towards the room, open the door effortlessly, sit him down on the bed, and plop myself down next to him. 

I look at him intensely. "Cas, I know we're married and shit, but I would really like to wait a little bit before we, y'know—"

"Become the beast with two backs," he finishes.

"God! Don't say it like that!"

He smiles slightly, amused at my distress.

"I mean, I am bisexual, and have known that since I was at least 14, but I haven't slept with a man...ever. Don't get me wrong, it's not as if I'm not attracted to you, because believe me, wow look at you..." I admire him for a moment. Those strong arms, large hands, beautiful face. "But I would like us to know more about each other before we have sex."

Cas nods. "I understand, Dean. And for tonight, if you're comfortable with it, because we did only get a room with one bed, I'll only cuddle with you. I can also sleep on the floor though, if you'd be more comfortable with that."

My chest twinges a little at the earnest he presents the words with. "Thanks, Cas. And I think I'll be fine if you want to cuddle..." I shy off at the end of the sentence.

"Yes, Dean."

I sit up and clap my hands together, startling Cas slightly. "I don't know about you, but I am so fucking ready for some pie!"

Cas sits up and calmly gets out the napkins and forks, while I zero-in on the holy cherry pie. Opening the box it's perfectly packaged in, I sniff the pie and moan at the divine smell.

"You're making me jealous of the pie, Dean. Bring it over here, and you will really get to enjoy some of it."

I move to him immediately at the thought of the pie in my mouth finally. He smiles at me, grabs the box from my hands, and cuts us pieces.

I groan as I finally put the pie in my mouth. The tart and sweet cherries melding perfectly with the buttery crust. "This is better than sex," I proclaim.

Cas, looking a little concerned at this point about my devotion to pie, scoffs. "You haven't been having the best sex then." He takes his first bite of pie. "I'll admit, it's not bad though."

"Not bad? NOT BAD? Buddy, we need to go on a pie tour so you can understand how good this pie is."

"I'll go anywhere with you, Dean." He locks eyes with me and I swallow.

We finish the rest of our pie in silence, me too embarrassed at Cas' intense words, Cas too busy staring at me. 

I grab Cas' napkin when we're both done, and say over my shoulder, "I'm going to brush my teeth."

Cas hums in response and I hear him stand up. The rest of the noise he makes is drowned out by the rush of water and the scrubbing of teeth. I spit out the toothpaste and go back to the bedroom.

Cas has shoved the extra decorative pillows to the floor and changed into a plain t-shirt and his underwear to sleep in. He brushes past me to go to the bathroom and I quickly change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I lay down in the bed, facing towards the nightstand. 

Cas finishes up in the bathroom and returns to the bedroom, turning off the lights as he goes. Suddenly we're in the dark, and the bed dips as Cas lays on it. He winds his arms around my torso and pulls me to his chest.

His breath brushes by my neck and he asks, "Is this alright?"

I can only nod, sleep wearing me down. "G'night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

~•~•~•~•~

In the morning, I wake up and my back is cold. I wonder at how Cas managed to undo himself from me in the middle of the night without waking me up, but I am soon pulled from my thoughts as Cas steps out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.

"Hello, Dean. You're awake."

"Yup, slept like heaven."

"You drooled like you were there, too," Cas remarks.

I shoot up in bed. "Yeah? Well you- you look like you're from heaven."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiles. "I was thinking of looking for work myself today."

I nod, evidently too fresh from sleep to think and speak coherently.

"I have a degree in accounting, so I was thinking I could do something with that."

"Accounting?" I ask, curious as to what the story is behind that.

"I told you I left my family's business, mostly because I wanted to do something normal. Accounting seemed like a very normal course of action, so I pursued it. I never got to actually do it, though. Rachel forced me back into the family business again, and I couldn't exactly do both. But I'm sure some place here is looking to hire someone to manage funds."

I'm a little shocked. From someone who hadn't graduated high school, going to college just to get something "normal" seemed bizarre, and I realize I still have so much I need to learn about Cas.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"You're just awesome, Cas."

He smooths down his shirt. "You are too, Dean Winchester."

I flush, not feeling like I deserve his attention.

"I mean it, Dean," Cas says sternly, his voice lowering, and if that doesn't get my attention...

And then Cas is hugging me tightly, and I wrap myself in his arms, accepting the comfort in his embrace.

After a few moments, he releases me. I'm left a little dazed, and hardly realize that he's leaving until I hear the door close quietly. I sit down on the bed for a minute, trying to catch my mind up to the events of this morning. I slowly dress myself and get ready, snagging some of the food we grabbed yesterday as breakfast. I leave a note on the complementary notepad the motel offers, telling Cas where I am if he happens to get back before me. And the. I exit the room.

If Cas is going to work, I can too!

I walk briskly towards the diner and push open the glass door. Charlie greets me quickly, and I explain that I'm ready to start today. Her boss, and my new boss, Benny, show me the ropes with little pressure, the diner not very busy at this time in the morning. Soon enough, I'm easily taking order after order and delivering it with ease. 

I decide I enjoy working at the diner very much. Benny is a comforting presence, one who makes anybody's bd everybody feel like they belong in the diner, and Charlie's spirit keeps the whole place lively. My first day breezes by, and soon enough, it's seven and Benny is telling me to go home, that he can handle the really late dinner crowd. 

I oblige and walk to the motel again, ready to see Cas. I open the motel room and am greeted with the smell of dinosaur chicken nuggets and Cas, lounging on the bed in front of the TV. I smile warmly, and collapse into bed next to him, enjoying his warmth and the nuggets he offers on his plate. 

We talk quietly about our days, and Cas tells me how he found a job in accounting at the local law firm. Eventually, we go to bed, Cas entwining himself with me again. I sigh comfortably and fall asleep with ease.

The next two weeks continue much the same way, Cas and I going off to work to come back to the motel room. The small living space is starting to get in both of our nerves, so when we finally get the 'ok' from the man who sold us his house, Cas and I can't wait to move in. We grab the numerous things we have accumulated over the past weeks and throw them in the back of the car. Then we drive to our house. 

The man is there and he hands us the keys and the place is ours. I rush inside as soon as Cas unlocks the door, and dance around happily in the front hall. Cas shuts the door, pulls me to him, and kisses me. I gasp, then meld into him. The kiss is perfect and I'm melting into Cas' arms as he pulls us ever so closer together. 

Cas breaks off the kiss, and leans out foreheads together, warm breaths mingling between us. "Was that alright, Dean? I should have asked permission, but I just couldn't stop myself—"

I cut him off with another kiss, and he sighs into my mouth. 

"Good," Cas says, a brief moment later. "Would you like to help unpack the car with me?"

I say yes, then watch him go. I let my fingers touch my lips lightly; they're pleasantly swollen. I smile and follow after Cas.

We unpack the car fairly quickly for the amount of stuff we had shoved back there. Putting up the clothes in the wardrobe, I realize a problem that we should deal with before it got too late in the day.

"Cas! We don't have a mattress!"

I hear Cas rush up the stairs and point accusingly at the bed. Well, bed frame.

Cas sighs, "Let's go get a mattress then."

We have to drive about an hour before we reach the nearest mattress store. I've been so focused on Cas and me working that I completely forgot that Cas was real fucking rich. The expensive mattress he buys us feels well worth the cost in the store. 

We strap the mattress onto the top of the car and begin the journey back home, Cas reluctantly letting me choose the music and groaning quietly when I finally find the classic rock station. 

Moving the mattress into the house and up the stairs is harder than us should be, the damn thing being so bendy that it's hard to get it to move the right way, but after a good workout, Cas and I manage to finally get it into place. Cas immediately sets to work making the bed, and I start making dinner. I make burgers, because I know how much Cas likes them, and because now I can spoil him with my own cooking, instead of diner food or convenience store food. The heavenly smell draws Cas down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he stands for a moment just watching me cook. 

"Dean," Cas says.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

I whirl on him, and see his eyes wide at my sudden movement. "You- you think? What the fuck does that mean?"

Cas steps back, looking ashamed and flustered. "I'm sorry, Dean, I just thought I should let you know that I'm falling for you. Hard. And I think I'm in love with you."

I choke up slightly, fascinated as to how Cas, motherfucking Castiel, could be in love with him. I had thought the small twinges in my heart, the sense of belonging in my mind, the love in my soul would be completely one-sided.

And now Cas...

Cas...

"I think I love you too," I say, and Cas' head shoots up and stares at me, eyes wider than before. 

I turn back to my cooking, removing the cooked meat from the pan and onto the buns. I stops in front of Cas, holding the plate out to him, smile bright on my face. Cas grabs the plate, puts it down, then takes my plate too, and does the same.

He quietly wraps his arms around me, and I sigh into the tender embrace. Cas' hugs, the warmth in them, is something I can never get tired of. 

I draw out of his arms slightly. "Cas..."

Our lips meet and I see stars, suns, galaxies. Kissing Castiel is like nothing I had ever experienced before. The light scrape of stubble against my jaw, the pressure of his lips, his tongue! I moan when his tongue brushes mine, pulling him closer. 

Cas breaks the kiss slowly, nipping at my lips with desperation. "I think we should eat," he explains, and the sound of his voice, tougher than usual, goes straight towards my dick. 

I quickly agree, and almost choke myself on the burger I made trying to eat it so fast. Cas stares fondly at me almost the whole meal, his eyes only fluttering shut every time he takes a bite of the burger. 

When we're dones, I grab the plates and shove them into the sink, then basically jump into Castiel. He grabs right ahold of me and our lips lock. The slide of his tongue against my lips has me gasp a breath out, and he immediately takes dominance in my mouth. 

Cas pushes me to the kitchen wall, stopping when my back thumps on the surface, and then he touches me. His hands sliding reverently up and down my sides, catching on my shirt, lifting the material up. I gasp into his mouth slightly at the brush of cool air against my torso and he disconnects our lips. I frown at the loss as he removes my shirt, but soon his mouth is on my neck, pressing tender kisses into the soft skin there. He licks and scrapes his teeth there and I whimper, clutching into his hair. 

"Cas!" I gasp when he starts sucking at my skin.

He hums, continuing his work. My impatience grows, waiting for him to stop paying so much attention to my neck and focus on my mouth. He seems to sense my longing, because then he's touching my hips, his thumbs lightly rubbing the skin there. One of his hands slides up, and he works my nipple with fascination. 

He finally finishes with my neck and disconnects from me to admire his work. I reach my arms out to him, desperate to get him close and onto me again. 

"Please," I whine.

Cas glances briefly behind me to the staircase, and I understand. I grab his hand and sprint up the steps and into our room. The bed is made with a simple sheet set we bought a week ago when we couldn't stand the motel ones any longer, and I am delighted to throw myself down on it. 

"Cas," I beckon. 

He pulls off his shirt, the movement smooth and so so hot, and climbs on top of me, reconnecting our lips in a fervor. I relish in the lack of fabric between our chests, Cas wastes no time before he's brushing his hands up and down my body again. The light touches only seem to increase my arousal, and I buck my hips up in response to him. He groans, and the sound is so attractive...

I push myself further back on the bed, trying to get my jeans off as quickly as I can. Cas stops and watches me, staring intently at my crotch, then into my eyes. I manage to wrestle out of the damned blue jeans, and Cas kneels back over me. One of his hands drift low. 

"Do you need some help with this, Dean?" His fingers brush over my growing erection, and I shut my eyes at the sensation. Cas' hand moves back and forth lightly, stopping every other touch to palm me through the boxer briefs. 

"Cas!" I shudder out.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, Dean."

I moan. "Please, Cas, touch me."

He gives in and takes the band of my underwear into his hand, sliding it down my legs. His other hand touches me as soon as my dick is revealed, running his fingers lightly up and down it. I feel myself jump in reaction, and I can't hold back the noise clawing at the back of my throat. Cas strokes me, staring into my eyes relentlessly. When he moves his head down onto me, my shout of arousal all the encouragement he needs to lick from the base up, before taking me into his mouth. 

It's becoming hard to think, but not hard enough to notice that one of Cas' hands is touching himself. I pull him off of me and he stares at me, a little pissed at his removal. 

"Pants off. You too. Now."

"Dean Winchester, speechless at my hands," Cas feigns shock.

"It's not exactly a new thing," I respond grumpily. 

Soon enough, though, Cas' pants are off and I can see him straining against his boxers. I pant breaths out, and as I attempt to sit up, Cas pushes me back down, continuing his blow job. My mind goes blank as he slides his tongue over the tip, and then deep throats me. With one of his hands stroking my balls gently, it's not surprising that his other hand starts to drift towards my asshole. 

What is surprising is the sensation I feel when he rubs his finger over it. At my surprised gasp and sudden sitting up, concern flashes in Cas' eyes.

"Is," he takes a deep breath, "Is this alright? If you don't want to, I understand. You can be in me or we don't have to do it with penetration, or we can just stop here."

I recover at Cas' words, shaking my head. "Don't you dare stop, Cas. I need you."

His beautiful eyes go dark again, filled with want. I delight in the knowledge that that's all for me. And then he takes me back in his mouth, his fingers rubbing over my asshole again and again and again until—

"Please, Cas," I moan out. 

He gets up and grabs the lube from its convenient spot in the nightstand drawer, and squirts some on. Warming the liquid, he places soft kisses on my chest, trailing down to my dick. Then, he's touching me again, pressing his finger lightly inside me. I gasp at the touch and nod, encouraging him to continue. He pushes one finger fully inside me, stretching me out, and I feel a spike of arousal at the feeling, feeling so full with his finger exploring me. Soon enough, another finger is inside me, and the feeling is building up in me.

"Cas, Castiel, please!"

Cas presses a light, barely there kiss to the tip of my dick and I resist the urge to thrust into him. When Cas finally adds a third finger, brushing it up against my prostrate, I shiver in excitement. The anticipation of having him inside of me is almost gone. 

Cas withdraws his fingers from me and I frown at the empty feeling they leave. And then I hear the crinkle of foil. I reach down to help Cas put the condom on, wanting to touch him more than anything. He feels solid in my hand. I stroke him a few times, enjoying the feel of him in my hand, and Cas eventually pushes me back down. His lube slick fingers guide him towards me, and I brace myself for the feeling. There's a light pain as Cas finally gets past my rim, and then I'm cleaning at him, trying to get him closer to me, deeper in me. 

When he's in all the way, I find his lips and kiss him, whispering, "I love you, Cas," into them. Cas kisses me with abandon, breaking the touch with a hiss as I jerk my hips up, needing to feel him.

Cas moving inside me is a feeling that I can't wait to try again and again. The effortless thrusts hitting me in just the right place as I scramble to grab onto Cas' hair, arms, back, anything. 

"Cas! Oh please, right there!" I gasp out. Cas slides his face into my neck again, and I don't care this time. The light nips at my neck, the hands gripping my waits, Cas sheathing himself inside me, it's all breathtaking. My breath is consistently robbed from me as Cas continues to pound into me and soon I'm coming, squeezing around Cas as I fall into completion. I weakly tilt my hips up as Cas chases his orgasm, and then he's collapsing into me, our chests rising and falling at an even speed. 

Cas' lips find my own and we kiss slowly, sharing breath as we try to gain our own back.

"That cherry pie still better than sex?" Cas asks once breathing becomes easier, as he removes the condom.

"I think we may have to try it again tomorrow."

"The cherry pie or the sex?"

"How about both?" I ask.

Cas chuckles and slides back down into bed next to me. "I love you, Dean."

"And I, you, Cas."

We easily drift off to sleep.

~•~•~•~•~

The morning after, I manage to wake up before Cas for the first time in, well as long as I’ve known him. He’s resting peacefully, his dark hair brushed across his forehead, the rest sticking every which way like he had just been fucked. Which was true, this time. 

I stare at Cas, letting my eyes run over his delicate yet strong features. So pretty, so handsome. The sense of want in me rises as I observe him. I kiss the side of his mouth, lightly to not wake him. Then I dive under the covers. Finding him down there is easy and I waste no time grabbing his dick and massaging it inti hardness. I hear Cas groan above the sheets. Smiling, I move my head to his dick and kiss the tip, like he had done yesterday. Another moan from Cas.

It takes little thought to decide that, yes, I do want Cas to fuck my mouth. I lick his slit, saliva sliding down him, then take some of him into my mouth. My gag reflex unfortunately isn’t nonexistent, but I use my hands to make up for what I can’t take into my mouth. The taste of Cas is slightly musty and salty, but not all that bad, and I quickly find myself adoring the taste. I experimentally suck on him, and Cas let’s put a shout and then the sheets are off of me and I am staring at Cas’ eyes. 

“You, Dean Winchester,” he gasps out as I continue sucking him off nonchalantly, “Are the most loving and caring human being I have ever known.”

Tears prick at my eyes. Nobody had ever praised me as much as Cas does, and taking the compliments takes some getting used to. I continue getting him off, eager to finish him. Cas hands find my hair, my head, and eventually I let him take control of me. He’s very careful so as to not choke me, but with our eyes locked, his blackened with arousal, I find myself bending to his every will. 

When Cas finally shouts out a warning and attempts to pull me back, I stay locked onto him. His come hitting my mouth makes me moan, and I like up the drops that slip out. Cas looks at me with wide eyes. 

Then he pulls me up to him and kisses me deeply, the slide of our tongues together making us moan. 

Eventually I sit up in bed and try to stand, but sudden pain sits me back down. Cas shoots up in bed.

“Dean, did I hurt you? Are you alright?”

I giggle. “Just sore, Cas. It’s alright. Just wasn’t expecting it, but I guess you did ram into me pretty hard.” I wink at him.

A pleased look appears on his face. “I seem to remember someone begging me to go even harder.”

“What can I say, Cas? I like it when you fuck me hard.”

Cas shakes his head. “So what would you like to do today?”

“Well, we both have the day off...so a couple more rounds? We’ll get pie in between. I still need to see if the cherry pie is still better than sex.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to get up to go to the bakery if we do “a couple more rounds” before then.”

“But, Cas, I miss you inside me. Don’t you see how I’m aching for you to touch me?”

My dick was up and erect in my lap and Cas stared at it and swallowed hard. 

“I think I’ve created a monster,” Cas responded before grabbing my dick and placing a deep kiss onto my lips.

Maybe life wasn’t that bad. Not that I wanted to be kidnapped and assaulted again, but in the long run, everything works out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments with constructive criticism; I’ll gladly take anything.
> 
> Have a great day/night :-)


End file.
